


A Jolt of Reality

by Saphira1001 (ThatCunningSlytherin)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Trading, abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCunningSlytherin/pseuds/Saphira1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of the Eevee you find in Celadon City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jolt of Reality

From birth I was alone, abandoned, unwanted.  I did get a trainer for a little while, he trained me up but then one day he set me on a table and told me to wait, he would come back soon; he never did.

Then one day another trainer came along he found me sitting on the table and asked me to come with him, he said he would always protect and love me.  That sounded nice, he seemed nice; so I went with him I knew he would take care of me.  For a while we were happy, my new trainer trained me up and even evolved me, my soft brown fur became sharp yellow spikes and electricity seemed to flow through my body like fire did through my other trainers Pokemon Ninetails.  I grew strong my and I trainer were unbeatable, until that fateful day. 

My trainer and I had gone to a fantastic place where all sorts of trainers from all over met and talked.  My trainer met someone there, that person had a special Pokemon, a Pokemon that sparkled when it was sent into battle.  My trainer liked that idea, the idea of a sparkly Pokemon, so he traded me away.  He gave me to that, that, that stranger all for a Pokemon that sparkled!

I was abandoned again; my old trainer never looked back.  My new trainer was a boy, a boy who wore a funny white hat, I knew that this trainer would never abandon me, he told me so.  This boy had lots of new Pokemon, Pokemon that belonged to species that I had never heard of before and among these Pokemon I met my best friend, his name was Umbreon.

Umbreon was strong, when he was in battle although Pokemon tried to hurt him he never seemed to weaken he became my role model; I wanted to be just like him.  My trainer would often send both of us into battle to work together, we were an unstoppable team. 

Umbreon and I even worked together to defeat a double gym battle, my thunder took down their Xatu while Umbreon’s Faint Attack defeated their Lunatone.  Umbreon always looked out for me, he was like the big brother I never had; he even had once been an Eevee, just like me!

But our friendship could never last Umbreon had seemed sad lately and so I asked him what was wrong.  He told me things would be changing very soon.  I didn’t understand so he explained: our trainer would soon be going to a new region where he would start his journey again and after a little while the trainer would have some of his Pokemon be sent over to him. 

I was excited! A new region! A new home! I couldn’t wait to beat trainers there with Umbreon by my side.  I told Umbreon how I felt but he didn’t answer, I could not understand why he was so upset by this. 

Soon all Umbreon said came to pass our trainer left for a while but then sent for us.  The first Pokemon to go were our trainers Blazekin, Rayquaza, Registeel, Latias, Kyogre, and Groudon.  I was sad that the trainer had not taken me first but I knew it would come soon.

The trainer kept calling for different groups of Pokemon another group every day, and one day Umbreon was called to go to the other region.  I was sad at seeing my friend go but knew I would see him again in a few days.  As he was about to step into his Pokeball to be sent to the other region he gave me a sad goodbye.  I told not to worry we would see each other again soon.  He didn’t respond he only got into his Pokeball and was sent away.

Many more of my trainers Pokemon have been sent over and now there are only a few of us left I sit here eagerly awaiting the day when my trainer will ask to have me sent over.  It has been a while since he has sent for his Pokemon but I know our trainer must be busy he will come to get me soon.

Any day will be the day.

Soon I can feel it will happen soon.

Trainer?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a page I admin on facebook called "The Dark Type"


End file.
